


The Last Meal of a Condemned Man

by unfolded73



Series: Fumbling Towards Ecstasy [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the title fool you, this is smutty fluff.  A morning, right before their lives change forever.  Warning: Treads the ragged edge of babyfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Meal of a Condemned Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published October 29, 2008. What I said at the time: And here I thought I was done with Ten II for a while. Every time I try to get out, he pulls me back in. This is the kind of PWP I often write, where I lure you in with the smut and then punch you in the gut with deep thoughts at the end. What can I say, it's a thing. Oh, and it's pregnancy sex, so fair warning. It's not babyfic, but it's awfully close.

Her blonde hair, lit by the morning sunlight coming through the blinds, was all he could see of her, curled up as she was under the duvet with pillows strategically arranged around her body. Smiling, the Doctor pulled off his dressing gown and climbed back under the covers, wearing only his pyjama bottoms. He grabbed the pillow at her back and flung it off the bed, then curled his tall frame around her. Flexing her ankles, Rose pressed herself back against him, yawning. "You should have left by now." Fingers fumbled over his leg. "You aren't even dressed."

"I called in sick."

"Why?"

"I thought you could use some pampering."

Rose awkwardly shifted onto her back, the swell of her abdomen obvious even under the heavy duvet. "Everyone's going to think I've gone into labour if you don't go to work today."

"I told Miranda that you were definitely not in labour." He looked suddenly worried. "Unless you had more contractions last night?"

"Nope, all's quiet. Well, when I say quiet, she's doing her usual mambo or whatever."

He slid his hand up under her shirt and over the skin of her belly, and after a moment he felt something poke his palm. "I think that was a fist. Or maybe an elbow?" He began exploring her more thoroughly, pressing here and there on her stomach, trying to determine the orientation of the baby within. As usual, he was equal parts expectant father and curious scientist.

"Oi!" Rose said, shoving his hand away. "Now I have to pee." She swung her legs out of bed and levered herself up.

"You can't fool me, I'm sure you had to pee anyway."

"Shut up," she called as the bathroom door swung shut behind her.

A few minutes later, Rose emerged into their bedroom again, toothbrush in hand. "So about this pampering ..."

"Oh, yes! Waffles for a start. I've made waffles, or rather waffle batter, which I will convert into waffles post-haste." He bounced up off the bed. "Get back under the covers, and I shall return in ten minutes."

By the time the Doctor came back to their bedroom juggling a full tray, Rose had her laptop computer open on her legs, immersed in the news feeds that were her usual morning reading.

"Did you see this? Suspicious sighting in Northampton?" She reached for her mobile. "I'll just call-"

"Yes, I saw it, and yes, I called. Torchwood's already sorted it." He put a tray next to her on the bed, loaded up with waffles, juice, and tea.

Rose pouted, in spite of the appealing breakfast set before her. "They aren't going to have any use for me by the time I get back."

"Don't be silly." The Doctor sat on the bed and pinched a bit of her waffle off and popped it into his mouth. 

Rose set her computer aside and grabbed the plate. "Get your own." She rested it on the shelf of her abdomen and began to dig in.

"That I will, back in a moment."

Rose had finished eating by the time he returned with his own waffle, swimming in syrup. She blew over the top of her mug of tea and watched him eat, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "I should get back to work in the nursery."

The Doctor shook his head, chewing. "What could you possibly have to do in there? It looks perfect, everything's ready."

"I want to make sure everything's clean! It's going to be the baby's room, it needs to be clean."

"Is this that nesting instinct I read about?" Rose glared at him. "Okay fine, but do me a favour." He put his now-empty plate on the tray and moved it to the floor. "Rest some more first."

"You're the one who woke me up in the first place!"

"Yes, but that was to eat breakfast. Now that you've eaten, you can go back to sleep."

"Do you _honestly_ think it's as easy as that?" Abruptly she stopped scolding him and grinned, setting her tea aside. "Although, there might be something you can do to help me sleep."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit randy," she said, squirming. "Of course, if you don't want to ..."

"Are you joking?" He threw back the covers and got in with her.

"'Cause, you know, if you aren't attracted to me right now-"

The Doctor snorted. "Now you're just fishing; you know how much I want you." He leaned into her, nuzzling her neck, and his body began to respond immediately. "You are ... so sexy."

"It baffles me that you find me sexy when I look like this."

"Mmm." He shifted her pyjamas aside and kissed her shoulder. "You can be baffled all you like, doesn't make it less true. I love the way you smell right now. I love the way you taste." He ran a hand over her chest. "I love your breasts."

"They aren't going to stay this big forever, you know." She slid down lower on her pillow and he bent to kiss her, letting his tongue tease her lower lip. Rose gasped, meeting his kiss with more intensity, her hand on the back of his neck.

"I love the way it feels between your legs," he said, sliding a hand under the elastic waistbands of her pyjamas and knickers and letting his fingers play over her folds. "Mmm, you _are_ feeling a bit randy." It sent a bolt of desire through him, the way it always did, when he felt her so slippery and wet.

"I told you. I never expected being pregnant to make me so horny."

"I'm certainly not complaining," he said, continuing to touch her. "After all, you're looking at a condemned man here. Any time could be my last for ... how long was it?"

Rose was grinding against his hand so that his fingers slid deeper inside her. "At least six weeks," she moaned.

"An eternity."

"You'll live." She reached down to pull her knickers and pyjama bottoms off, and the Doctor removed his hand to undo the drawstring of his own trousers. As soon as he was naked, Rose reached over and grabbed his cock, squeezing and pumping up and down a few times with her hand. "God, please fuck me."

"Turn over." Rose rolled to her side, facing away from him. He moved over close behind her and she lifted one leg and put it over his, angling herself as best she could. Holding his cock in his hand, he found her entrance and pushed with his hips. His eyes squeezed shut and he groaned. "You feel so good right now."

"So do you." She wiggled her bottom, adjusting herself against him. "I am so looking forward to having you on top of me again. I miss that position."

"Me too." He set a slow pace for their lovemaking, pulling out as far as he dared and pushing back in again. "Not that I mind this," he added, wrapping his free arm around her. Moving his hand under her pyjama top, he caressed her breasts. He cradled the top one in his hand, enjoying the weight of it and her prodigious cleavage, assisted at the moment by gravity.

"This time next week - oh yes, like that - our lives are going to be completely different," she said, reaching back to grasp his haunch.

"Just a new adventure, that's all." He moved his hand into the curls between her legs, pressing down on her clit. Rose began to work herself on him faster, panting. He moaned, kissing her behind one ear. "I love you."

"I love you too. Oh, God." He felt his fingers squeezed a little bit painfully as her thighs clamped down on his hand. "Yes, yes, oh, _yes_ ," she chanted, lost in her own bliss. When her orgasm hit her, he could feel it, every spasm of her inner walls.

"Brilliant," he gasped. The rhythm was perfect, and the way she felt ... he closed his eyes and just kept moving inside her. He came suddenly, the surge of pleasure making him shout.

When he stopped moving, Rose laughed. "You can't make that much noise once we have kids."

"I'll soundproof our room," he murmured into her hair. As he slipped out of her, he moved his hand up to her abdomen, caressing the swell of it. He was starting to drift off when the animated movement of the baby woke him. "What is she _doing_ in there?"

"She's wondering what we were up to just then, I bet."

"Nothing she needs to know about until she is much, much older. I'm thinking thirty."

Rose snickered. "Yeah, good luck with that." With a contented sigh, she snuggled against him. "That was nice. Think it would hold you for all those many weeks, if I went into labour today?"

"I think," he said, leaning up and kissing her cheek, "that I can't wait to meet our daughter. And that when we do have sex after the baby, I will want you even more for being the mother of my child." 

Rose craned her neck around and mashed her lips to his, awkward from her position. "Very good answer."

"Yes, you've trained me pretty well." He kissed her forehead, then got up and replaced the pillow at her back. "Get some more sleep, and call me if you need anything."

"M'kay." 

He pulled on some clothes, then watched from the doorway as she nestled down into the bedding and appeared to drift off. It was a little bit terrifying, the fact that so much of what was important to him in the world was contained in this one room. For a moment, he could see it all so clearly, all the things that would happen in that bed. He saw Rose feeding their child, and the conception of more. He saw children jumping, screaming with laughter, and he saw them being soothed after nightmares. He saw fear and love and tears and ecstasy. The Doctor closed his eyes, overcome by this vision, the product of his Time Lord brain and his fervent wishes for the future. With one last look at his sleeping wife, he pulled the door closed.


End file.
